new_hollywood_picturesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was a film in 1977. Full Cast and Crew Directed by John Lounsbery Wolfgang Reitherman Writing Credits A.A. Milne ... (books) Larry Clemmons ... (story) & Ralph Wright ... (story) & Vance Gerry ... (story) & Xavier Atencio ... (story) & Ken Anderson ... (story) & Julius Svendsen ... (story) & Walter Ferris ... (story) & Ernest Pascal ... (story) & Jack Yellen ... (story) & David Butler ... (story) & Arthur Sheekman ... (story) & Roald Dahl ... (story) & Ken Hughes ... (story) & Gladys Lehman ... (story) & Nat Perrin ... (story) & Frank H. Olsen ... (story) (as Frank Olsen) Ted Berman ... (story) & Eric Cleworth ... (story) Joseph Stefano ... (screenplay) Winston Hibler ... (story supervisor "Blustery Day") Cast (in credits order) Produced By John Grable ... executive producer Gene Markey ... associate producer Wolfgang Reitherman ... producer Music by Buddy Baker ... (musical score) Cinematography by William V. Skall ... (as Willam Skall) (photography) Film Editing by Tom Acosta Allen McNeil James Melton Lloyd Nosler Art Direction Albert Hogsett Wiard Ihnen ... (as Wiard B. Ihnen) Jack Otterson Hans Peters Set Decoration by Thomas Little ... (set decorations) Production Management Don A. Duckwall ... production manager (as Don Duckwall) Lisa Escaloni ... production supervisor David Middlemas ... production supervisor Karen Pigg ... unit manager Sue Shinn ... production office manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Dan Alguire ... assistant director Don Hahn ... assistant director Earl Haley ... assistant director Edward Hansen ... assistant director (as Ed Hansen) Richard Rich ... assistant director Art Department Dale Baer ... storyboard artist Charles Bailey ... assistant art director Duncan Cramer ... settings Ray Henry ... supervising art director Santiago Luna ... set dresser Alex Quiroga ... set designer Ernest Shepard ... book illustrator (as Ernest H. Shepard) Jack Stephens ... associate art director Rudolph Sternad ... associate art director Scott Sumter ... assistant set dresser Sound Department Phil Allison ... boom operator David M. Boothe ... audio director (as David Boothe) Stacy Brownrigg ... foley mixer S.C. Chapman ... sound recordist Robert O. Cook ... sound Deborah Cornish ... foley artist Colin DeFord ... production sound mixer Walter Elliott ... sound effects W.D. Flick ... sound Eugene Grossman ... sound recordist Roger Heman Sr. ... sound mixer Fred Hynes ... sound recordist Harry Miller ... dubbing editor John W. Mitchell ... sound recordist (as John Mitchell) Joseph Phillips ... sound mixer Perry Robertson ... audio supervisor (as Perry D. Robertson) Douglas Shearer ... recording director Bob Singleton ... production audio mixer David A. Smith ... boom operator (as David Smith) Cindy Speer ... assistant foley mixer Herb Taylor ... sound recordist Les Wiggins ... dubbing editor Special Effects by John Stears ... special effects Visual Effects by Randy Blalock ... effects animator Jack Boyd ... effects animator Nancy Breedlove ... assistant effects animator Cliff Culley ... matte effects Ed Leach ... effects animator Don Paul ... effects animator (as Don C. Paul) Jason Richardson ... restoration artist (restored version) Camera and Electrical Department David Adams ... key grip Arthur E. Arling ... camera operator Clay Armstrong ... camera operator Dudley Asaff ... post videotape Bill Berner ... lighting designer Randy Breedlove ... videotape operator Jay Burney ... camera operator Murray K. Campbell ... lighting director (as Murray Campbell) Buzz Canon ... key grip (as Buz Cannon) Chris Childs ... grip Edward Collins ... assistant camera Jim Conrad ... camera operator Nigel Cousins ... clapper loader Tom Cox ... camera operator Ben Crilchty ... grip Todd Davis ... lighting board operator James Edwards ... grip Phill Fulton ... key grip Paul Gore ... camera operator Bill Greenberg ... electrician Raymond Griffith ... electrician Patrick Gutierrez ... camera operator Scott Hamil ... video engineer John Harris ... camera operator Michael P. Henning ... electrician Henry Imus ... camera technician John Jacobie ... lighting board operator John Jordan ... aerial cameraman John Knight ... key grip Pat Mullinaux ... electrician Eric Norberg ... camera operator Tom Ouellette ... lighting foreman Carl Peterson ... electrician Juan Romero ... best boy Cy Rubins ... electrician Henry Sharp ... cameraman Victor Sosa ... camera operator Richard Towers ... camera operator William Velten ... lighting director (as Billy Velten) Animation Department Hal Ambro ... animator Dale Baer ... animator Dale Barnhart ... layout artist Travis Blalock ... animator David Block ... animator Don Bluth ... animator Chris Buck ... animator Jack Buckley ... animator Hendel Butoy ... animator (as Hendel S. Butoy) Randy Cartwright ... animator Michael Cedeno ... animator Eric Cleworth ... animator Max Cooksey ... layout artist Basil Davidovich ... layout artist Al Dempster ... background artist Tyler Denham ... layout artist Trevor Duncan ... layout artist John Ewing ... animator Andy Gaskill ... animator (as Andrew Gaskill) Gary Goldman ... animator Ed Gombert ... animator Don Griffith ... layout artist Ann Guenther ... background artist Joe Hale ... layout artist Dan Hansen ... layout artist Chuck Harvey ... animator Fred Hellmich ... animator Ron Husband ... animator James Johnson ... color stylist Ollie Johnston ... animator: "Winnie the Pooh", "Piglet" Milt Kahl ... animator: "Tigger" Glen Keane ... animator Bill Keil ... animator Ward Kimball ... animator Hal King ... animator Eric Larson ... animator Bill Layne ... background artist John Lounsbery ... animator Dan MacManus ... animator (as Dan Mac Manus) Burny Mattinson ... animator David Michener ... animator (as Dave Michener) Rob Minkoff ... animator (as Robert Minkoff) John Musker ... animator Jess Nelson ... background artist Phil Nibbelink ... animator Cliff Nordberg ... animator Michael Peraza Jr. ... layout artist John Pomeroy ... animator: "Rabbit" Jerry Rees ... animator Art Riley ... background artist Sylvia Roemer ... layout artist Dick Sebast ... animator (as Richard Sebast) Brian Sebern ... background artist John Sibley ... animator Walt Stanchfield ... animator Art Stevens ... animator Frank Thomas ... animator: "Winnie the Pooh" and "Piglet" Darrell Van Citters ... animator Jeffrey James Varab ... animator (as Jeffrey J. Varab) Guy Vasilovich ... layout artist Glenn V. Vilppu ... layout artist Chuck Williams ... animator Phillip Young ... animator Music Department Buddy Baker ... conductor Evelyn Kennedy ... music editor Charles King ... orchestrator Walter Sheets ... orchestrator Richard M. Sherman ... songs: music and lyrics by Robert B. Sherman ... songs: music and lyrics by Other crew Winston Hibler ... story supervisor: Blustery Day Brown Johnson ... vice president Sammy Lee ... dance direction David Oldenkamp ... production assistant Gallery The_Many_Adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh_Rumbly_in_my_Tumbly_lyrics.gif Category:1977 Category:70's Films Category:Full Cast and Crew